


When It Rains, It Pours

by Justonebreathx (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Justonebreathx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Elliott can tell you the exact moment when he fell for Kyle Larson. How one touch from him set his skin and soul afire. Years down the road, Chase's desire to be with Kyle grows evermore, it's just, he's not sure how Kyle feels...but then we get a rain delay, and when it rains, it pours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains, It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my amazing BFF for sending me pictures of Chase & Kyle together and the sinful ideas we had that involved Chase's mouth. Seriously, have you seen those lips? With that said, I have no excuse for this mess I wrote, but enjoy!!

 

His smile - that's the first thing that made my heart flutter, and then he said my name. "Chase, right?" It was after a sprint car race at some dirt track far away from home, I couldn't even tell ya what state we were in. He stood so close to me, smiling brightly like I was the only one standing in a dimmed parking lot. His hand unknowingly rested on my arm telling some story about how he met my dad when he was little, but all I could focus on was the small crinkles by his eyes when he talked and how his hand lit my skin on fire.

That was the night I knew I couldn't get enough of Kyle Larson. 

**

Fast forward a few years, and now we're racing together in Sprint Cup, our destinies woven together by some mystery force. And my heart was fluttering all the same, if not worse. A small touch would imprint into my soul. His laugh was a song I wanted to sing. And those lips... Lips I wanted to kiss so desperately. 

More times than not he'd catch me staring at him, 'what?' he'd say, and I'll tell him how hot he was looking in his firesuit. The blush creeping up his neck stirred something deep within but then he'd just laugh and agree with me like it was a joke.

It never was.

**

"This sucks!" Kyle fell on my couch in my RV, his head landing on my lap.   
"I know, bro. It always rains when NASCAR comes to Pocono. I swear this place has a curse or something."   
"Or something," Kyle sighed. "Hate when there's a delay, I feel like all we do is sit around and grow old." I laughed at his choice of words and pulled the cap of his hat down over his face.  
"Shut up and play this game with me." He took his hat off and scrunched up his nose.  
"I'm too comfortable to move." I looked down at him, his eyes meeting mine before he gave a shy smile. Oh to know what he was thinking!  
"Suit yourself," I shrugged, pretending I wasn't enjoying this, but I was. So so much.

5 lives, that's how many I went through in a record amount of time because I felt Kyle's eyes on me the whole time I was playing. Honestly, I couldn't even tell you what my mission was in this game. I threw down my controller out of frustration and gave a loud sigh. "Stop it, you're distracting me."  
"Has anyone ever tell you that you have amazing lips?" He said out of the blue.   
"What?"   
"Yeah, they look so soft..." Kyle sat up suddenly, his hand coming to my cheek and before I knew it, he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. 

I froze - completely caught off guard by what just happened that he took it the wrong way and pulled away from me. I immediately grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to me, my lips finding his desperately. 

An array of things happened next; Kyle moved so he straddled my hips, his tongue licking into my mouth, deepening the kiss with as much desperation as I felt.

A loud moan escaped my lips as he pulled on my hair, his lips leaving mine, trailing along my jawline and to my neck. Biting and licking. His teeth dragging against my skin until I felt his hot breath against my ear. "I've wanted this for far too long," he confessed.  
"Fuck," his words shot through me, my heart pounding hard against my chest.   
Kyle leaned back, pulling off his hoodie and shirt. When his eyes met mine again, they were hooded, dark, and full of lust. 

He reached for my shirt, pulling it quickly over my head and attacked my exposed skin with wet lips. I could feel the burning need of desire build deep within me. The moans and how his teeth grazed over my nipple caused my cock to twitch. He gave a small knowingly laugh and I wanted to kiss that smirk off of his lips.

I tucked my hands beneath his ass and quickly picked him up. "Bed," he ordered, wrapping his legs around my waist.  
"Know what else my lips are good for?" I dropped him on the edge of my bed, climbing up to pepper his neck with wet kisses, copying what he just did to me, "sucking cock," I whispered into his ear. I felt him shiver below me, letting out a loud groan, his hips bucking up on their own accord. "Who's laughing now?" I teased. 

"Chase," he moaned, grabbing onto the back of my neck pulling me into a kiss, "I want you so bad." I wanted to take my time, exploring Kyle's body with my lips but my need to have him in my mouth overruled that thought.

I quickly undid the button of his jeans, pulling down the zipper. Kyle lifted his hips up as I pulled both his boxers and jeans off. He laid gloriously naked in front of me, a sight I've been dreaming about for a long time. 

I leaned over him, kissing him softly, trailing my lips down his neck onto his chest. Licking and sucking at his nipples before rubbing my nose down the trail of dark hair that ended with an fattening cock curling slightly towards his belly button.

"Look at me," I demanded and waited for his brown eyes to lock with mine. His mouth hung open and the moan that fell from it when I took him into my mouth was obscene. 

I worked my way down his cock as far as I could, my hand wrapping around the base as I moved my head up and down. Kyle's hips started to move, his hands grabbing my hair tightly,, holding me in place. "Oh, fuck, Chase," He moaned.  
I pulled off of him with a loud pop, my hands moving up and down with a slight twist at the tip. "Does daddy like?" He groaned, arching his back off the bed.   
"Fuck!" I smiled against the base of his cock, licking down and mouthing at his balls. "Shit, Chase." I flattened my tongue, licking at the vein on the underside and then took him fully into my mouth and down, down, down until he hit the back of my throat. 

I hummed, the vibrations causing his cock to twitch against my tongue. "Chase," he moaned loudly, "I'm going to come." I pulled off him at the warning and kissed the whine off his lips when he realized I wasn't having that yet.   
"I want to have fun too, ya know." I rolled off of him, quickly discarding the rest of my clothes before straddling his hips.

My skin burned against his as I wrapped my hand against both of our cocks. He sat up, hissing hotly in my ear as his hips set a pace against my hands. The rain outside of the RV grew louder, the outside world completely oblivious to the moans echoing throughout the room. "Kyle," I moaned against his lips, bitting the bottom one and sucking it into my mouth.  
"You're such a good boy for daddy," I threw my head back at his pet name, his lips latching onto my Adam's apple. "Come with me, Chase," he chanted, "cum for daddy. Show me how good it feels." My body shook against his, my orgasm chasing me until it pulled me under and every inch of my skin erupted in pleasure.

Kyle bit my neck, his body stilling against mine and soon both of us let out breathless moans; hot come spurting out off our cocks, mixing together on my hand.

We collapsed onto the bed trying to catch our breaths. Kyle nuzzled close to me, kissing me softly until he gave a small laugh. "I take back what I said earlier. I love rain delays."  
"Heard it might rain in Michigan next week."  
"Don't think I can wait that long to do this again."  
"Who says we have to?" I pulled away for him and got out of bed. "Gotta mess to clean up, care to help me in the shower?" Kyle smiled hugely, jumping out of bed and leaning up to kiss me.   
"Only if you promise I can use my tongue first?" That smirk returned to his face before he sauntered away.

 

This man was going to be the death of me.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanficnation.com under TwoCarTango22


End file.
